


???: Find Him

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pnat Apocalypse AU [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: over all these emotions, this guy is kind of losing himself, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Remember the spirit that had possessed Max?Well, one body can't be a medium to two spirits soooo....He will be important later on in the series.





	???: Find Him

**Author's Note:**

> I am kind of having an off week BECAUSE ITS SO HOT and I have things i need to do so I might not be writing as much lately.
> 
> Enjoy!

You were banished.

You were found.

You were to become one with them again.

You refused.

You were followed.

You feel the weariness wear down on your bones.

You feel the imprint of feelings on you.

You want to get back.

You had lost your original objective long ago.

You knew what you had to do was serve the Dark Sun as a spy.

What a bad idea that was.

You grew separately from them over the course of three years.

And you learned how to accept the light.

You changed so much.

Too much.

You want to go get back.

You need to find him again.

That boy…

That boy…

He would need you, won’t he?

Not just him.

They would all need you.

Perhaps you could serve as a tool.

Perhaps you could speak to him directly.

Either way you have to find him first…

And warn them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts and thank you for reading!


End file.
